Power of the Past
by Italia Forevah
Summary: All the countries have memories, but what happens if those memories want to come back? A series of one-shots about the countries pasts because I felt like it was a good idea. Rated T because I'm really paranoid.
1. Italy and Romano

**Forevah: Hello everyone! Italia Forevah here with a new series of one-shots. This is all about- you know what? I'll let you read the description for that one. ANYWAYZ~ The first duo is Chibitalia and ChibiRomano! I do not own Hetalia and I hope you enjoy~**

_"Come on frattelo!" The small Italy called to his older brother. His white tunic flowing in the wind as he turned around to face the older italian. Said brother nodded and smiled, running over to the small boy and tackling him. The two laughed and played all day, until the sky got dark. Italy trembled, even though his big brother's warmth was around him protectively. Romano held onto his brother tightly, watching the soot fall from the sky. He knew what was happening, he just didn't want to believe it was true. Romano looked at his younger brother and said in a very demanding tone,"Go hide, Veniziano. I'll go and find you later."_

_"W-What? But-"_

_"Feliciano! You heard me! Go hide!"_

_"What about you!?"_

_"I'll be fine!"_

_"W-What about Grandpa Rome? W-Will he be okay?" Upon hearing this, Romano paused. This only made Italy even more eager to hear the answer._

_"Will Grandpa Rome be alright? R-Romano-"_

_"Just go. Please."_

_"I'm not leaving until I know my family will be safe!" _

_"Feli...I promise me and Grandpa Rome will be alright. Now leave." Now that Italy had his answer, he nodded and ran off into the streets of Ancient Rome. He was running as fast as his little legs could take him. As he ran, he saw men with spears and shields in full body armor run past him. Inwardly, Italy was praying that his brother and Grandfather would be alright, because he knew exactly what was going on._

_The Warriors of Germania were coming._

_Italy Veniziano was now wishing he hadn't ran away._

**...Death.**

**The Western Roman Empire was defeated by Germania on September 4, 476 AD.**

**Which lead to the decline and dissolve of the Eastern Roman Empire.**

**Thus ending the entire Roman Empire.**

**All these events were determined to weaken the Personification of Italy,**

**And it worked. **

**Forevah: Fuuuuuuuuuuuu- this is so ba for the first chapter! I'm sorry! Not everything in this is true, okay? I don't know if there actually was fire when Germania attacked the Roman Empire, I just (PARTIALLY) know that the Western Roman Empire was dissolved by Germania and the Eastern Roman Empire was later dissolved by the Ottoman Empire. I could be wrong! If I am PLEASE tell me or notify me by PM, okay? I will then change it and make things correct. Well, thanks! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Byee~**


	2. Canada

**Forevah: Hey everyone~ I'm here with yet another chapter of Power of the Past! I want you guys to tell me how I did, since I made this one on a wim. I just feel like I need to post more often, so here you go.(Some things in this fanfiction might be historically incorrect. Sorry if it is!) I do not own Hetalia, and so let's get a move on~**

"Give up already frog! I've won!" England shouted to France from about 10 feet away. The two nations just had a painful swordfight on a barren, dead and flat streach of land otherwise known as a battlefield. France spit on the ground, a bright and familiar red substance dribbled from his mouth. He was kneeling on the ground, trying to stand by using his sword as a staff, but failing miserably. Behind him, 2 French mercinaries were guarding a small boy who looked about 4. The child had purple-blue eyes with longish blond hair, a curl coming from the top of his head. This boy was the Colony of Canada, who belonged to France. But that would all change today.

"_N-Non_, I will not back down." France spoke, his voice cracking as he winced in pain. He shrunk back to the ground on both of his knees.

"Then you know what happens next, France?" England started walking towards the defeated Frenchman, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. Canada's eyes widened in fear as he realized what England meant. By the time Canada started to grow anxious with worry, England was already standing above France, like some Imperial Superpower. The Englishman's blade rose into the air, ready to strike down onto it's target.

Canada pulled away from the 2 mercinaries and started running towards his caretaker, tears staining his purple eyes. As the blade was about to hit France, Canada stepped infront of France, waiting to become a shield in order to protect the latter. England's blade stopped an inch away from Canada's face, the Britishman's eyes widening a bit at this action.

"_Mon dieu..._C-Canada..." Was all that France could say as he stared at his colony in disbelief. Who knew that Canada could be so brave when he was so timid usually?

"P-Please, d-d-don't hurt F-France..." Canada stuttered, trying to sound brave. England lowered his blade a bit.

"Why should I? What could you do to stop me?" Canada thought for a minute, an came up with a sort of regrettable answer.

"I-I will become y-your colony instead." This made both nations gasp and go wide eyed. France was at the verge of tears when Canada got infront of him but now he was pratically bawling. England just stared at the young boy, shocked.

"Are you sure about that, lad?" England recieved a determined nod from the young boy. England lowered his blade completely and nodded as well. Canada started to walk over to England when his wrist was grabbed from behind. The young colony turned and was immediately embraced in a hug by France.

"C-Canada...please! _Mon dieu_ don't do this!" France whispered into Canada's ear, making said boy cry a bit.

"I-I have to, o-or else Mr. England will hurt you again and again, a-and I don't want that." Canada hugged the man tightly and warmly. Canada pulled away and continued his walk towards his new caretaker.

**Forevah: I hope you all like it! R&R please~ Ciao!**


End file.
